timothymokatcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Svcs 400 to 450
Service 400 Shenton Way to Marina Mall (Loop) Introduced on 30 July 1989. Serving the whole of Marina South via Palmer Rd, Anson Rd, Maxwell Rd (express), Marina Stn Rd (express), Marina St, Pl, Blvd, Mall, Gr, Way It was classified as Parks Services before reverting back to normal trunk service. This service was also amended to Marina Gardens Dr (Marina Barrage) & no longer serve Marina Grove, Marina Place & Marina Way as these roads were closed for Marina South Redevelopment. Service 401 Svc originally plied from Kg Chai Chee to Big Splash (Loop) Via Chai Chee Ter, New Upp Changi Rd, Bedok Sth Rd, Bedok Sth Ave 1, East Coast Park Svc Rd, Tg Katong Rd, Mountbatten Rd, Amber Rd, Tg Katong Rd, East Coast Parkway, Siglap Link, East Coast Parkway, Bedok Sth Ave 1, Bedok Sth Rd, New Upp Changi Rd and Chai Chee Ter. This service only operates on Saturdays, Sundays & Public Holidays. On 8 Sep 1985, this service was amended to Bedok Int, with the closure of Chai Chee Terminal. On 7 Jun 2003, it was extended to ply Orchard Rd and loop at Tomlinson Road on a trial basis. On 4 Dec 2004, it was shortened to its present route of looping at Fort Rd plying Marine Parade Rd, Amber Rd, Old Airport Rd & Mountbatten Rd. It was classified as a Parks Service before reverting back to normal trunk service. Service 402 Svc originally plied from Stamford Road to Bt Timah Rd (Race Course Special Service/Sunday) Via Stamford Rd(Capitol Theatre), Orchard Rd, Dhoby Ghaut, Selegie Rd, MacKenzie Rd, Bt Timah Rd and Race Course. Return trip via Dunearn Rd, Bt Timah Rd, Rochor Canal Rd, Bencoolen St and Bras Basah Rd(Raffles Hotel). Uses Toyota Corona. Re-introduced as a Bedok Interchange to Tanah Merah Country Club (Loop) service but withdrawn shortly thereafter, uses Nissan Civilian. Re-introduced on 1st Apr 06 to ply between Marina Coastal Dr & Anson Rd to serve the new Marina South Pier. On 28 Nov 2011, with the shifting of bus stop at Marina South Pier, this service was re-routed to start from Shenton Way Ter & loop at Marina South Pier. On 13 May 2012, this service was amended to serve International Cruise Terminal along Marina Coastal Dr, making 2 loops along Marina South Pier. Dual Red/White plates were introduced, indicating 'Cruise Ter' (Red) & 'Shenton Way' (White) as a destination indicator. Service 403 Svc originally plied from Pasir Ris Rd to Tampines Rd(Loop) Via Pasir Ris Rd(near Pasir Ris Beach Pk), Elias Rd, Tampines Rd, Elias Rd and Pasir Ris Rd. This service use to operate on Sundays & Public Holidays only. Shorten to Pasir Ris Int & converted to all days service. It was classified as Parks Services before reverting back to normal trunk service. Service 404 Svc originally plied from Jurong to Singapore Science Ctr(Loop) Via Jurong Int, Jurong Port Rd, Jln Ahmad Ibrahim, Jurong Town Hall Rd, (Un-named Rd), Science Ctr Rd, Science Ctr Car Pk, Science Ctr Rd, (Un-named Rd), Jurong Town Hall Rd, Jln Ahmad Ibrahim, Jurong Port Rd and Jurong Int. This service used to operate during Sundays & Public Holidays and was withdrawn on 13th June 1980 due to low demand. Service 405 Svc originally plied from Jurong to Jurong Bird Park(Loop) Via Jurong Int, Jurong Port Rd, Jln Ahmad Ibrahim, Jln Boon Lay, Jln Ahmad Ibrahim, Jurong Port Rd and Jurong Int. This service used to operate on Sundays & Public Holidays only. Withdrawn in unknown year, please ask in SGForums. Re-introduced to ply from Boon Lay Int to Choa Chu Kang Road End (Loop) on 18 Jul 1993 Via Boon Lay Way(Boon Lay Int), Jln Boon Lay, Jln Bahar, CCK Rd, LCK Rd, Jln Bahar, Jln Boon Lay & Boon Lay Way(Boon Lay Int). This service operates on selected festive days. Please refer to TransitLink Guide or press release for details. Service 406 Svc originally plied from Jurong Int to Chinese / Japanese Gardens(Loop) Via Jurong Int, Jurong Port Rd, Jln Ahmad Ibrahim, Yuan Ching Rd, Japanese Garden Rd, Chinese Garden Rd, Yuan Ching Rd, Yung Ho Rd, Corporation Rd, Jurong Port Rd and Jurong Int. This service operated on Sundays & Public Holidays only.